Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication systems, and, more particularly, to techniques for processing and classifying radio frequency (RF) signals.
Wireless local area (WLAN) devices share the unlicensed frequency spectrum with various commercial devices, such as microwave ovens, cordless phones, baby monitors, and devices based on various other wireless standards, such as wireless USB, Zigbee®, Bluetooth® and HomeRF. The RF signals emitted by these devices act as interference to WLAN devices and therefore may impact the performance of the WLAN devices.